Rebellion
by supergm123
Summary: When Victoria ordered Riley to create the Newborn Army and starved him until he gave her what she wanted, she had no idea that he would snap and turn against her. Lemony, smutty, whatever you want to call it, contains rape, violence and adult language. :
1. Chapter 1

Rebellion

Characters: Riley and Victoria

Written in: Riley POV

Setting the scene: Riley has created Victoria's army for her, but she insists it is still too small, forcing riley to the brink of his sanity by forcing him to starve until she is satisfied, but, as everyone knows, you can only stretch an elastic band so far, until it breaks and whacks your knuckles.

DISCLAIMER: I will not be repeating this through my story, so for all my chapters I do not own twilight or anything involved with the saga.

Chapter 1: Diary Entries

Its now been three weeks since my loving Victoria gave me my second chance, for which I am truly grateful, but, since then, she has become incredibly controlling, I have created 54 newborn vampires for her, but she still demands more.

She threatens that I cannot hunt until she has what she wants, the burn in my throat is unbearable, I need to hunt soon,

I haven't yet because, the bond between her and me is far more than just lovers, I feel compelled to obey her every command,

its almost as if because she created me, she controls me, yea, that must be it.

Ill write more as soon as I get free time from Victoria…

…It's now been a whole week since my last entry, and well, I have recruited more for Victoria but it's still not enough for her.

The burn in my throat feels as if its going to make me fall apart, I need to feast as soon as I can.

I'm considering sneaking out and getting a drink, but I don't know the consequences and I don't want to test Victoria's wrath.

Please review, its only my first chapter, so please let me know if I can improve in any way, and plus, I may not update often due to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley POV Chapter 2: No more mister nice guy

"COME ON THOMAS, GO FOR THE THROAT!" I yelled as I tried to teach the newborns to fight properly.

"RILEY! OVER HERE NOW!" Victoria screeched, her voice filling the clearing within which we were camped.

I was at her side in an instant eager to not disappoint, "Yes Victoria? May I hunt now, please, im begging you."

"No, Riley of course fucking not, what would make you think that, there are still no where near enough vampires for my purpose." She spoke with anger clear in her voice.

"B-b-but Victoria, it's been 4 weeks, im begging you, I don't have the stren-" I felt her hand whack across my face swiftly and with nothing but hate-fuelled power. I hit the ground with a loud thud.

"RILEY, ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME AGAIN? DO I NEED TO BEAT YOU?" Victoria yelled at me.

I had had enough of the constant shit from Victoria, she was taking her control too far, _"No more mister nice guy" _I thought to myself. My joints and knuckles cracking as I curled my hands into fists.

"WELL RILEY, ANSWER ME NOW, OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU APART!"

I lifted my head slowly; I could see my reflection in her blood red eyes. My own eyes glinting red in anger, my lip curled back over my fangs in a snarl, I felt a feral snarl rip from my chest as I yelled at Victoria, "NO MORE, I CONTROL MY DESTINY, AND THIS ARMY IS MINE!"

"R-riley?" Victoria questioned with an unmistakeable tone of fear in her voice.

"Yes its Riley," My fists sprang outwards into claws "Who did you expect, James?"

"R-r-riley, please calm down, I didn't mean it, don't hurt me please." I could see the look in her eyes as she was contemplating every means of escape.

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE SHES NOT TO LEAVE THIS CLEARING," I yelled to the newborns. They instantly formed a semicircle around Victoria's tent and mine.

I stepped toward Victoria slowly forcing her to back into the tent…Now I could finally have my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley POV

Items in _Italics _are Riley's thoughts

Chapter 3: Riley's Revenge

I walked into the tent after Victoria zipping it up as I entered. I now had her trapped within a place where she could not escape; she was totally under my control.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me Riley, please don't hurt me. Im begging you." Victoria started that sentence on her feet, and ended it on her knees.

"Shut up, you do not speak until spoken to, got it?" I ordered her keeping my voice stern.

"Y-ye-yes Riley" Victoria had a definite sound of fear in her voice now, _"What a beautiful sound I've waited for 4 weeks to hear that."_

[A/N: From here until the end of the chapter things get very graphic, so anyone under 15 should not read further than this note until you reach the second note, Victoria gets raped, that's all that you need to know, for those over 15 enjoy the details]

"Strip, now!" I commanded her. I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"R-r-riley, please no, don't make me please." I saw her eyes drop into a pleading face that I've never seen in Victoria before but I wanted her to suffer.

"I said NOW Victoria" I commanded her this time making it clear to her that I wasn't interested in her objections.

"Y-y-yes master Riley" She stood up peeling the straps of her dress from her shoulders, moving very slowly, even for a human pace.

"Hurry up Victoria, I grow impatient"

"Yes master Riley, sorry master Riley" She quickly dropped her dress to her ankles and stepped out of it. Popping her bra off in the blink of an eye, followed soon by her frilly black spotted thong. Sobbing the entire time.

"Good girl Victoria, now, get on your knees in front of me." She did so in a heartbeat. I unravelled my belt quickly, popping the button of my jeans open, sliding the fly down teasingly to Victoria.

"R-riley, what are you doing?" She looked up at me from under her firey red hair.

"I told you, you don't speak unless given permission to!" I slapped her across the face just as hard as she had done to me. She sobbed instantly afterwards.

"Sorry Riley, please forgive me." She hung her head as if in shame, but it was Victoria I knew it wasn't shame, it was a mask, to try and make me let her go.

I pulled down the front of my boxers letting my cock drop out; I saw the gleam in Victoria's eye she knew exactly what was going on. Victoria was suddenly gone from in front of me.

I looked round the tent to the sleeping bags, and that's where I saw her, facing me on all fours. I walked to her slowly, at a speed slow for vampires but impossibly fast for even the fastest human sprinter.

"Riley, please, I'll do what you want willingly, just please, don't stick it in me, it was for James and James alone." I could tell she meant what she said, but I didn't care, I was getting my revenge.

I turned her round to face the tent fabric, revealing her sweet pussy and her tight asshole; I got on my knees behind her and pressed the tip of my cock to the entrance of her pussy.

"NO RILEY, PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE DON'T!" Victoria called out sobbing as she said it; unable to cry I had to imagine the tears streaming down her face.

"Shut the…" I thrust inside her as hard as I could. Feeling the tightness of her pussy press against my cock, I couldn't help but throw my head back in pleasure. "…Fuck up Victoria, I'm in control here. Got it?"

"Yes Master Riley, treat me as you wish, I am worthless" She bowed her head once again and surrendered to my control. Finally, four weeks of torture and I'd final made her feel how I felt.

After an hour of me constantly pounding her to breaking point, and an hour of her sobbing I must add, I pulled my cock out of her, flipped her onto her back, and bathed her in my cum.

"Master, may I wipe it off" Victoria asked as she shook either in fear or in self-disgust, which it was I didn't care, as long as she felt bad.

"No you may not, you are to leave it on your body as a symbol of your worthlessness" I commanded her, God it felt good to have absolute control, _"I could get used to this" _

**[A/N The graphic part is over, those under 15 can now safely read again.]**

Victoria was sobbing and begging for me to forgive her for everything she had done. I lifted a dog leash and collar that she used on me and strapped it to her neck. Then she went to pick up her clothes.

"NO!" I yelled, "CLOTHES ARE FOR PEOPLE NOT DOGS!"

"Y-y-yes master, sorry master." She replied, short and simple, straight to the point just how I like it.

I yanked her outside with me, pulling her along on all fours, every female newborn we passed sniggered and laughed at our old dictator being reduced to a mere pet.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS, YOU NO LONGER TAKE ORDERS FROM HER" I kicked Victoria in the ribs showing that I meant her. "YOUR ORDERS COME DIRECTLY FROM ME."

The entire army began cheering in an instant.

"Victoria may have had plans for a war, but and I am sorry to disappoint but I am cancelling the war," My heart lurched as I heard the boo's and commands for Victoria's power to be restored, "On the grounds that we are not yet a large enough force, we will recruit more, and then when I believe it is time we will have our war!"

I felt glad to hear the cheers of my army once again.

"_You know yourself Riley, you've got to keep them happy or you cant control them. So what is your plan?"_ I could feel my stomach drop as that concept hit me, Victoria lost her control over me because she angered me, how was I going to keep almost 75 newborns happy…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:New Recruits, new danger.**

**Riley POV**

I watched them as they walked into our campsite, the boy about 15 and the girl at his side about 16. They were walking hand in hand as a couple, but easily noticeable as vampires.

I walked up to them both rather quickly, surveying them quickly, "And what is your reason for being here? And what are your names?"

"I'm Gareth," said the boy with black hair and two glistening red eyes, "And this is my girlfriend Mandey" I then turned my attention to the girl smiling at his side, her hair was a fire red, not as firey as Victoria's hair, however in contrast her eyes were a honey golden colour.

"Welcome to both of you, but why are you here?" I questioned them, it was highly suspicious that two random vampires should come across our gathering; we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, we heard whispers of a newborn army, and we thought we'd check it out." Mandey announced, her voice tinkled like blowing wind chimes as it escaped her mouth.

"Well you're very welcome to join us, both of you, but we do ask that you drink human blood, the 'vegetarian' vampires are our enem-"

"EXCUSE ME! I AM HANGING ON TO WHAT MORALS I HAVE LEFT I WILL NOT KILL ANY HUMAN FOR FOOD!" Mandey yelled at me with a fury I had never experienced her hair stood on end, her face contorted into a scowl.

At that moment Gareth grabbed hold of her and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her lovingly, instantly her hair drooped her face relaxed and wrapped her arms around him kissing him back.

"Sorry Gareth, I didn't mean to get angry, but HE," She said to him with her tinkling voice. "HE got me angry about my feeding habits!"

"Shh, shh dear don't let him get to you," He spun his head to me his eyes glinting red in anger, "Don't you dare insult my princess, or I swear, you wont live to see the next sunrise!" Mandey pulled him back by his waist and kissed his neck, he instantly melted into her touch.

"As long as you can keep each other under control then your welcome to stay…" I knew for a fact I could not hide my fear of them both. I turned my back and saw Victoria smiling at them. What was that girl planning…


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

This is a note to my gracious readers, who I am immeasurably thankful to for even glancing upon my work. However, the next 3 chapters (5,6 and 7) are going to be written by a friend of mine, as I cannot think like Victoria and they can, so it may be slow in updating but I will post as often as possible, so in the meantime, read, review, tell your friends, and most importantly enjoy the stories.

Im going to hold a poll here and now on my profile to decide an aspect of my story, it will be a blind poll, so vote quick and fast, the poll will close on Saturday May 29th 2010.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I've been waiting for 3 weeks for that obnoxious little brat, that I keep alive for no good reason, to give me exactly what I want  
Has he delivered? No he fucking hasn't. He thinks I have given him a second chance hah its only because I have had him doing all  
my chores and I find it rather amusing to see the desperation in his eyes as I smack him around the face. Such a waste I knew  
I should have changed another I had one lined up he wouldn't of disappointed. I have told the scum this and he uses the pity  
face and I laugh loudly and beat the crap out of the little piece of garbage.

He thinks we are lovers I have pointed out I haven't killed him yet because he is a convenience and not my James the  
one man I will give my heart to in a heart beat. I put the starvation ban on him as a punishment. I should have changed another human, I had one lined up and he wouldn't of disappointed. I have told the scum this and he uses his stupid little pity face and I just laugh loudly and beat the shit out of the little twerp.

The only reason I haven't killed him is because I want, no, I NEED this army and im not getting my fangs dirty when that little twerp can.  
Right now how dare he make me wait for my army I gave him orders and he disobeys I swear he makes my venom boil. Meanwhile I sit and feast every night just to rub it in and so the smell of the blood makes him desperate just so he fulfils his order faster.


	7. Chapter 6

Victoria's POV Chapter 6: Stretching too far

_Italics are thoughts_

I watched as he tried to coach the newborn Thomas. He is pretty good looking when I decided I needed to inflict pain on the little worm I call Riley.

"RILEY over here now" I laughed as he rushed to my feet. I thought about getting

Him to wash my boots in front of his "family" how that word made me want to vomit.

He begged to hunt and I laughed pointing out what a disappointment he was to me.

Responding with anger clear in voice and my fiercely angry eyes "No Riley of course fucking not, what would make you think that, there are still no where near enough

Vampires for my purpose".

"B-b- but Victoria, it's been 4 weeks, im begging you, I don't have the stre-". I couldn't help but slap him down due to his insolence _HOW DARE HE DISOBEY ME! _How I had grew bored of his constant whining

I had to ask loudly and without restraint as I asked if he was disobeying me.

He lay on the floor and I knew I was victorious until he didn't reply. I stood my glorious red eyes immensely red. He got to his feet and he was looking surprising tall and powerful

He called the army into a semi circle around me. I looked around desperately to find a weak link but I couldn't find one, he was edging closer to me fire deep in his eyes. I backed into our tent not knowing what to do. _What have you done Victoria! What have you created?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A broken woman**

**Victoria POV**

I walked into the tent after Riley knowing I was trapped even with my power I knew there was no hope. So I zipped up the tent with a pleading looks for forgiveness on my face.

I had to ask I had to know what he was going to do to me so I did. He told me not to speak till I was spoken to. The very order I had beaten into him eurgh what has happened? I have lost my rightful place, now I fear for my life.

**(Rape bit)**

He He told me to strip why why would I take orders from him I objected but he used that tone that put the fear of God in me. Fear took over and I did as he ordered. I did what I had always detested I called him master, that was my role.

He grew impatient of me so I had to hurry. I dropped my dress sobbing fiercely as I popped my bra off and pealed the black thong I had picked this morning off me.

He ordered that I be on my knees in a heartbeat I was there. Feeling repulsed as he teasingly revealed his cock.

"R-riley what are you doing?" I knew the slap was coming before it hit didn't need to be a psychic Cullen for that one. I decided to play the victim, apologising and hanging my head as if in shame he knew different of course he did.

He pulled his boxers down and I ran from sight. Not this please he cant possibly I sobbed as I remembered my love, how could he do this he knew I only let James in those holes. I pointed this out to him; he started to press his cock against my pussy I tried to beg again and I could imagine the smile across his face. He ordered me to shut the fuck up as he thrust too hard and too fast into me. I tried to not sound like I was enjoying it.

I bowed my head after I apologised and acknowledged my new place. He pounded me for an hour solid I could barely take it was too much. He then soaked me in his hot sticky cum, I felt so filthy and I couldn't believe I had been reduced to this.

I pleaded to be allowed to wipe it off but he wouldn't let me.

I felt so low inside.

**(End of it)**

The lowness continued through my pleads for forgiveness and sorry. Then I saw it the dog collar I had used on him he was coming towards me with it I coward in my place. Asking if I could get dressed and be referred to as a dog was seriously degrading.

He led me outside and I died inside, as we past all the females in the group they're laughing and comments were so hurtful was on all fours as he declared that no war was on the horizons I was officially a broken woman.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**[A/N] **

**Hello Readers, I'm writing this note as a response to some reviews I received trying to tell me what to do with my storyline. I know Victoria's character perfectly, I know she has the ability to find an escape in anything, so, this will explain her thoughts in chapter 7, as it says she couldn't find an escape even with her gift, she knows her only way out is to please Riley, and wait for the opportune moment to strike back, and as you will see, that comes very soon indeed, or not, depending on how you vote on my poll, so until 10****th**** June 2010 I wont be updating as that is voting time on my poll, and I have school exams from the 2****nd**** until the 10****th****, so I ask again only once before I stop writing for good. Do not order me to do something with the characters, their new personalities for the moment remain as they are, and that is the end of it. So please keep reading and reviewing, but don't worry, Victoria will regain power, eclipse's events will unfold. **


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: I couldn't be bothered waiting for people to vote on the poll so after two votes, I closed it, and decided that it will be the cunning plan option. If you have problems with this TOO BAD YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO VOTE.

Italics are thoughts Chapter 8- New beginnings? Victoria's POV

That's when I saw them, the two newborn vampires, Mandey and Gareth I think they were called. I felt sick and disgusted seeing the golden eyes of the female, but then she demonstrated her power.

With a look of sheer anger on her face as Riley tried to discourage her feasting patterns, I think he was lucky that her boyfriend was there to stop her. Then they boy, Gareth, started kicking up a fuss, but her hold and kisses soon melted his anger.

"_Now imagine what I could do with those two" _I smiled at the ideas, so much destruction, I could probably wipe out the Cullen swine, and probably the Volturi itself. God it felt good to finally see a bit of leverage again, Riley was going to pay.

He dragged me back to the tent and fucked me again, I actually smiled during it this time, not through pleasure, but at the thought of revenge, Riley seemed to enjoy thinking I was enjoying being his little toy…I'd show him, just wait and see.

Three Weeks Later

"Riley please, I need blood, please let me have some, im wasting away." I found myself begging for a drink at Riley's feet, just as I had made him do at mine. God that little whelp was being annoying. He went at 09:00 as usual to train the army.

He tied me to a post by my neck before he left, in my weak state I would be lucky if I could even get up let alone break free. It was then that that couple walked into the tent.

"Hello Victoria" Gareth smiled as he talked, God I had some thoughts for both of them, "We've been watching what Riley's doing to you, we don't think its fair, do we petal?"

"No we don't my love," they kissed longingly for about 5 minutes before speaking again, "…Sorry Victoria we got a little carried away there, anyway, have this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a drip filled with blood, "Don't worry its human." She muttered before rolling her golden eyes at me.

I ripped the drip open and drained it quickly, the blood running down my throat was like water to a blaze, it felt so…the last time I felt so good was whenever I woke up after being bitten by James.

***FLASHBACK***

_My legs lay upon the cold cement as my body was being cradled by an absolutely undeniably handsome man, his eyes were red, but they glinted when I opened mine, his hair was blonde hanging round the sides of his face as he smiled back at me._

"_Hello beautiful" he said, his breath was cold, but not a discomforting cold, like an ice-cream on a warm summers day, I felt his hand stroke through my hair, "Im glad to see your finally awake."_

_I giggled like a 16 year old at his compliments, "You should put your hair back," I pulled the bauble from my hair, entangled it into his, putting his hair in a rough ponytail, "There, much better" was all I could say before his mouth claimed mine._

***END FLASHBACK***

"…Victoria?" I found Gareth asking as I snapped back into reality, "Are you alright?" Mandey finished his sentence.

"Do you two do that often?" I found myself asking.

"Do what often Victoria?" Mandey giggled as she spoke, as if she knew what I meant.

"Finishing each others sentences like that…it seems strange to me."

"Yea, we do that a lot Victoria, but its usually coincidental" Gareth chuckled; he seemed too old mentally to be 15.

"OK, anyway, if you don't mind me asking Gareth, how old are you, in vampire years?" I had to find out, my mind wouldn't settle.

"3 years old as a vampire, 15 years old when changed." He said calmly smiling at me, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, its just, your language, is more like Aro Volturi's."

Mandey suddenly burst out in a terrific laughter, at my comment. "What's so funny?"

"Your comparing my boyfriend, to someone who has seen millennia's pass." She said through her bells of laughter. We all found ourselves laughing eventually, _NOW VICTORIA, DO IT NOW, GET THE PLAN IN MOTION_ I screamed in my head.

I snapped myself free of the ties before speaking, "Gareth, Mandey, I've seen Riley's looks at you both, I can tell he wants you Mandey, he wants you as his slave, like I am." Gareth snarled ferally before Mandey kissed him in assurance.

"He intends to kill Gareth to get what he wants, please, help me get my power back and I promise we can stop him together." Mandey had snarled as I mentioned Gareth's death,

"I agree to you Victoria" They both said in unison, once again, freaking me out…


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: I just want to confirm, that this story was first written BEFORE the release of "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner." So please do not bring it up in any reviews, (This is just a forwarning)

**[Any other authors notes will be in the square brackets]** Italics are thoughtsChapter 9 – A plan in motion

I exited the tent flanked by Gareth and Mandey, Riley looked at me with a look of anger, "DID I SAY YOU COULD LEAVE THE TE-" His sentence was cut short as he went flying into the air, landing on the other side of the clearing.

**[For those that don't know the definition of flanked here's a rough diagram using initials, GVM]**

I looked to my right and saw Mandey with her hand raised, her hair standing on end, with her eyes glazed over and a feral snarl on her face. "So that's what your power is Mandey." She smiled at me before letting her hand drop.

"Now let me show you mine" Gareth smiled evilly, even I shuddered at his grin. He stepped forward and raised his hands as if he was holding a puppet, he whipped his hands up and Riley flew into the air as if being hooked by strings.

He whipped his arms down and towards himself, Riley crashed into the ground in front of me, Gareth raised his arms again so Riley levitated before me. "Ah, very nice Gareth, very nice indeed." I smiled at him and he held Riley still.

"Your punching bag ma'am." He chuckled at Riley's state as I began to punch Riley's body repeatedly. "NOW" I punched after every word, "WILL YOU EVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN!"

"No" Riley muttered quietly

"What was that, Riley dear?"

"NO" He yelled so everyone could hear, the army crippled in laughter.

"Will I stretch him ma'am?" Gareth began to pull his arms apart; Riley was pulled into a star shape. He started groaning in pain. I swiftly flicked my leg upward between his now opened legs, the tip of my boot implanting straight into his manhood.

He didn't respond but I could see by his face he was in pain. I addressed the army now, "Newborns, forget everything Riley has said about our loss of a war, OUR FIGHT WILL GO ON, Tomorrow, we begin our march to the Cullen's home."

***The next day when being killed by Edward***

_Good God Victoria, what did you do, why couldn't you just of talked with Riley about what you were doing, maybe you wouldn't be getting torn to pieces and about to be thrown into a fire right now by a vegetarian freak!_

**A/N So there you have it, the end of my story, I tied that in pretty well I think, so yea *happy dance* review please, and please put some ideas for a new story.**


End file.
